


'Rise above the storm and you will find the sunshine'

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale will need to figure them out, BAMF!Aziraphale, BAMF!Original Character, BAMF!women, Body Swap, Crowley's not sure how to deal with this, Gen, Multi, Other, Pronouns are confusing, Shocked Crowley, The Apocalypse, The Them being the Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Aziraphale can't stay in Madame Tracy's body. If he does, he will unwillingly compress her in her own mind and kill her. The solution to his problems is found in a young, dying women named Beth, who offers her body if he helps her die a peaceful death. Aziraphale agrees, and goes off to save the world in his new body. Obviously, it will take some getting used to. For everyone. Especially Crowley.UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC. DON'T EXPECT A SCHEDULE, I'M REALLY BUSY, THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WROTE A WHILE AGO.ON HIATUS. SORRY TO ALL READERS.





	1. 'That's exactly the problem, Mr.Shadwell, kingdom come'

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Good Omens!! But I felt that Crowley's reaction to seeing Aziraphale in a different body was a bit lacking. While it's nice that Crowley is so accepting of it, I feel like seeing someone look so drastically different after knowing the for 6000 years would be a bit of a shock. So, this is my way of exploring this. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Aziraphale's new body Beth, and she helps the angel in his very urgent mission.

While Madame Tracy had been extremely helpful, they both knew that Aziraphale couldn't stay in her body much longer. "Thank you, dear lady. I will come and find you once I have acquired a new persona." Madame Tracy stared at Aziraphale in the mirror, a look of concern on her features. "I'm still not sure about letting you go Mr. Aziraphale. What if you can't find another body?" Aziraphale smiled back at her, a sort of reassuring, kind smile, the sort of smile a parent might give a worried child. "I will be fine, my dear. I shall meet you back here as soon as I am able. Don't forget to remind Sergeant Shadwell to bring his weapon." Madame Tracy nodded, and watched the man in the mirror straighten his bow tie. You see, the angel with the odd facial hair had been right. Aziraphale was not a demon. So, while he could indeed possess someone, it meant that he would compress their soul every second he was in their body until eventually the human would shrivel and die. This was not what either Aziraphale or Madame Tracy had in mind, and it had already started. This left Aziraphale with the task of trying to find a body that was either dead or dying, and he didn't have a lot of time to do that. "Thank you, Madame Tracy." The angel said, and looked into the woman's eyes.  
"You're most welcome, dear. Travel safe, and good luck." In a bright flash and a rumble of thunder, the angel was gone, and Madame Tracy's body was once again her own.  
  
As Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell prepared themselves, Aziraphale found himself quickly floating down the streets in a sort of ghost-like manner. He had no idea whether he'd be able to find the sort of body he needed, and the nearest hospital was too far away. At that moment, his senses suddenly went haywire. As an angel, Aziraphale could sense love, but he could also sense pain. At this moment, he felt a huge swell of pain coming from a house just in front of him. In a blink, he was inside. He found a rather nicely decorated living room, and a woman sitting in an armchair clutching her chest in pain. She had a soft sort of body, padding on her thighs and around her stomach, though not as much as Aziraphale's former body, and long flaming red hair - rather like Crowley's from Eden, the angel thought - and round hazel eyes. Aziraphale could feel that the house and almost everything in it was loved, that the woman in front of him was loved too. But he could feel something else. Something bigger, darker, than the love. Death. She was dying. The angel glanced around the room, taking in the Bible on the side table, and the small statue of an angel on the mantlepiece. She was religious too. A stroke of luck, finally!  
  
The moment Aziraphale moved to speak, the woman looked up, locking eyes with him. "Who are you?" It took him a moment to realize that the woman was speaking to him. He tried to give her his most reassuring smile. "Dear lady," he began, walking closer to her gingerly, as she watched him with wary eyes. "I am the Principality Aziraphale, and Angel, and I am in the middle of attempting to stop Armageddon. However, I am in need of a body as my last one was, well-" he paused for a moment, in thought. "It was, um, killed, I suppose." He looked at her hopefully, to see if she believed him. She sat up, as much as she could, and smiled at him. "I believe you Aziraphale. Do you need my body?" The angel smiled back, happily.  
"Yes, but, there is a small problem, my dear. I would compress your soul were I to share your body, and it would kill you. I can't do that, even to save the world." He watched as she very unsteadily rose to her feet and gripped the arm of the chair for support. "You would not have come to me if you couldn't already sense that I was dying, would you?" Aziraphale smiled at her boldness - this woman far more intelligent than he had first given her credit for. "That is true."  
  
She walked over to him, standing before him at her full height. She was about three inches shorter than Aziraphale's current form, and up close he could see a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. "My name is Beth Walker."  
"Pleased to meet you, Beth." She raised the corner of her mouth at that.  
"Ever since I was old enough to understand what death was, I knew that I would die before I reached forty. I have a heart condition you see, passed down. My dad had it too." She looked up at him, regret and sorrow on her face. "But I have made my peace with dying. If an Angel needs my help, I am glad to give it." She took a shaky step backwards, and Aziraphale went to steady her before realizing he could do no such thing. She gave him a knowing grin, and straightened back up. "I ask you only one thing, Angel." Being called angel made Aziraphale think of Crowley, and his sombre and broken attitude when he had found the demon in that backend bar. He had to do this. "Of course, Beth. What can I do?" "Let me die, before you take my body. Help me pass over. I've not got long left anyway. Please?" Aziraphale gulped, deciding. Could he end an innocents life? She had asked him after all, she wanted it to be over. And he would be much gentler, and much quicker than her heart condition. "Okay, my dear. Sit back and relax." Beth made her way back over to her chair, sitting carefully and watching Aziraphale as he came towards her. "Any family, my dear, that I should be wary of?" She shook her head.  
"My parents are both dead, and my sister lives in America, and has a disability that prevents her going out much. So no family for you to worry about, Aziraphale." She smiled up at him with calm look of peace in her eyes. "I hope you save the world." He smiled back. "So do I dear. So do I."  
  
"Close your eyes Beth. Think of the happiest time in your life, place yourself in it. Let it encompass you." A final smile stretched her soft features, highlighting her beauty. Letting out one final breath, her body went limp. In a flash of light and a crack of thunder, Aziraphale could see Beth's body from her eyes. He finally took in her clothes - comfy denim jeans, a soft, black, sleeveless top and black leather boots that stopped just before her knees. His clothes now, he supposed. Aziraphale stood, and wobbled immediately. Of course, this body had a different distribution of weight, with curves in places that Aziraphale wasn't used to, so he wasn't quiet balanced yet. It was very odd. Carefully he - she, Aziraphale guessed now. He'd never given much thought to gender and pronouns, just assumed a male-like form and been labelled as male. Now, in a female form, Aziraphale guessed that he was probably be a she now. Well, he - they? she? she, Aziraphale thought.- she could decide on pronouns after she'd stopped the Apocalypse. Carefully, she made her way to the hallway, where she spied a beige trench coat that looked at lot like her old one. She slipped it on as she walked to the front door, where she caught sight of herself in a mirror. Gabriel had made fun of the 'gut' on her previous body, and it was still there to a degree. But Beth, - Aziraphale now, she thought, Beth was no more, this was her body now - Aziraphale was slimmer, but still had some softness. Her eyes were hazel, like her old ones, something familiar.  
  
Noting the tangles on the top of her head, Aziraphale ran her finger through them, trying to get the tangles out. There was only so much she could do with her fingers, but it was soft and silky to touch. A good looking woman, Aziraphale thought as she performed a small miracle to cure the heart condition. She hoped Beth was happy, wherever she was now. It was the least she could do for the lovely young woman. Before she left, Aziraphale noticed two sets of keys in a pot on the table beside the door. Picking them up, she concluded that the set with a penguin keyring were the house keys, and that the larger set with a large pad of buttons attached were car keys. "Aah, transport! Brilliant!" She stepped out, locking the front door, intending to come back later. The house may be useful, and she would hate to give Beth's life away. Slipping that set of keys into the pocket of her coat, she pressed the button with a picture of an unlocked padlock on, supposing that that was probably the right one to unlock the car. A loud shrill beep from her left got her attention. Looking towards the sound, Aziraphale found a small, sky blue Volkswagen Beetle. She gave a large smile and headed towards it - despite the fact she didn't do it much, Aziraphale had learned to drive in the fifties, just for fun - smiling as she slid behind the wheel. It seemed to be very vintage, looking at it, it was probably an original from about the 1970's. It had clearly been modified for modern car keys, and unlike Crowley who could repair the Bentley with a snap of his fingers, Beth had clearly had to have work done to keep the car in good condition. A fond smile came over the angel's face as she thought of Crowley. She couldn't wait to see him again, to cheer him up. With that thought, she started the engine and sped off, using her celestial sense of direction guide her to Madame Tracy's.  
  
They would need to get a wiggle on.


	2. 'Hey Aziraphale, see you found a ride!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale collects her people and breaks a couple of traffic laws to get to Tadfield (shock horror). Mainly to stop Armageddon, but also to reunite with her demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this so far. Now, I have this absolutely adorable little reunion planned for our favourite angel and demon, but it may seem a little OOC for them. However, given the high stress and emotional ups and downs of episode four and five, and Crowley thinking Aziraphale was dead, I think they're allowed to be slightly wacky for a bit. After all, they're alive!! YAY!! Okay, I'll shut up now. Also, I moved events about a bit. Sorry, not sorry.

Aziraphale picked up her passengers from outside the flat, then broke the speed limits to get on to the M25, that was, as they found out, a burning ring of fire. Shadwell had remained silent since Aziraphale had turned up in the Beetle, staring with slightly widened eyes at the ring of fire that was London's main exit route. Madame Tracy had been chattering to Aziraphale and asking her questions about Beth, and Heaven, and Crowley. She had actually referred to the demon as Aziraphale's 'young man', which made the angel blush profusely. The woman had gone silent when she gazed at the wall of heat before them, and Aziraphale furrowed her brow in thought. A grin burst onto her face as she had a stroke of genius, and at once the car started to raise of the ground. "Oh, whatever are you doing dear?" Madame Tracy yelped.  
"We have to get to Tadfield quickly, and we can't drive through that, dear lady. We must go over it, so hold on tight!" Aziraphale pressed down on the gas pedal and the car, which was now floating a foot above the fire, shot forward at over 90mph. While Aziraphale knew it was hypocritical to berate Crowley for his terrible driving and then do the same thing, there was the slight matter of the world ending.  
  
As they hovered over the village of Tadfield, Aziraphale touched them down carefully, then sped to the airbase, ignoring the angry shouts of an old man with a sausage dog and the pointed looks of a few passers by. "Where did you learn to drive?" Madame Tracy inquired shakily, trying in vain to recover from a very fast, unexpected, flight.  
"My 'young man'." Aziraphale smirked at the road ahead as she said it. "He has many bad habits." The women shared glance then laughed loudly. Shadwell just clutched his Thundergun tightly. They were soon at the Air Base, and Aziraphale pulled over the way Crowley usually did - that is to say, quickly, abruptly and harshly. She really was picking up Crowley's driving habits. All three exited the car and made their way over to the gate only to be confronted by a soldier who would not let them in, no matter how much Aziraphale pleaded and tried to explain to him. "It really is vitally important young man-"  
"Ma'am, I don't see what your business here could possibly be, nor what is so important-"  
  
And of course, that was the perfect moment for a flaming Bentley to come screeching around the corner and halt at break-neck speed, spitting out and ash covered and frankly emotionally exhausted Demon holding a book of fairly nice and accurate prophecies. His yellow eyes were bare, Aziraphale noticed, which was unusual, and they looked slightly red. Well, she supposed, he was crying slightly when she'd found him in the bar. He was dishevelled and sooty, and with the car on fire behind him, the angel concluded that he had, in fact, driven through the great big ring of fire. "Oh, you idiot, you." She murmured under her breath, watching as he swaggered towards them. It wasn't his usual confident swagger either, it was more stumbling. As he finally took in the four people in front of him - a US soldier, Sergeant Shadwell, an older woman in a brightly coloured dress and a younger woman with fire-y hair that was looking at him with a familiar glint of love and mischief in her eyes. "Aziraphale." He breathed. His angel had found a body and was here. The angel was here, in front of him. He wasn't dead, or burned to a crisp. He was a she, but he was..."here." The demon whispered, and tripped forward out of sheer disbelief.  
"Oh, Crowley!" That was definitely his angel.  
  
"Aziraphale." He stumbled again and watched as the young woman - Aziraphale - lurched towards him, running. Crowley didn't think he'd ever seen Aziraphale run before. It was odd. The angel reached him in what seemed like a blink but was probably about fifteen seconds of her sprinting towards him. "Crowley!" She skidded to a stop, one hand reaching out towards him, eyes wide and raking over him, checking him for injury. The demon cleared his throat, and turned his eyes downwards to look at Aziraphale's - that was disconcerting. "See you found a ride." Was all he could think to say. Aziraphale beamed at him. "I told you I'd get here!" The angel then did something completely wacky - she threw her arms around the demon, her head coming to rest under his chin, hands clutching the fabric of his jacket tight. Crowley was at a loss for what to do. Should he hug the angel back? Why had she initiated the hug in the first place? Why did it feel so nice? He felt that he should probably hug back, though physical contact was a rarity between him and Aziraphale. The most intimate touch they'd ever shared had been Aziraphale's hand brushing his when he'd handed over the books in 1941.  
  
However, despite the minimal amount of physical contact that they'd had, Crowley knew that this was a situation was a special one. He'd thought Aziraphale was dead, had been crying over him, drowning his grief in drink like he'd seen humans do. And yet, the angel was here, in a new body, exuding warmth as she clutched him close, ready to stop Armageddon with him and her two human acquaintances. So, in an uncharacteristically gentle movement, Crowley wrapped his tired and sooty arms (the book still clutched in one hand) around the angel's pale trench coat and rested his chin on top of then angels' brand new fire red hair, that he thought looked at lot like his from Mesopotamia, or maybe Eden. It was a very new look, almost odd, as if Aziraphale had found the one human woman who looked like she could be Crowley in a female body, but the demon knew that he would get used to it. The angel was still the same person that he'd been friends with for the past six thousand years, that hadn't changed. "I'm so glad you're here Crowley." Aziraphale whispered, tightening her arms minutely. "I'm sorry for what I said at the bandstand, I-"  
"It's okay angel." The pet name slipped easily off Crowley's tongue, as if Aziraphale had never been gone. "We'll talk about it later." Neither stated that the possibility of there being a 'later' was infinitesimally small.  
  
Crowley felt the angel pull back and removed his arms, leaving them feeling empty. He tried not to think about what that meant. "Now," Aziraphale looked up at him, frowning slightly. The height difference is going to get annoying, she thought. "This young man-" she gestured to the soldier who looked completely puzzled, while still pointing his gun vaguely towards Madame Tracy and Shadwell "- won't let us in ." Crowley gave a smile. Yep, still his angel.  
"Leave it to me." He smirked and swaggered with his usual arrogance towards the soldier, Aziraphale walking primly behind him. "Army human-" he began, drawing himself up to his full height of six foot. "My friend and I have come a long way, and-" he was cut off, rather rudely he thought, by the gate opening. Well, he hadn't done that. A quick look at Aziraphale confirmed he - she, Crowley would have to sort out pronouns at some point, hoping he would get a chance too - hadn't either. "Which one of you did that?" The soldier questioned, panicked. He began to walk back, gun trained on them. As they watched, four children on bikes rode past, ringing the bells in time. On one bike, the one in front, was a basket and in the basket was a small dog. "Hellhound." Crowley muttered, at once deciding that the boy on the bike with golden curls must be the Antichrist. "OK, those kids are in so much trouble, and so are you-" Crowley drowned the irritating man out, ready to go past him, when a loud boom got him turning back to the Bentley. In a ball of fire and a rather loud 'BANG', his beloved car was gone. He had known that the Bentley had survived more than it should, but it was another terrible moment in one completely horrible day. Crowley stumbled forwards and fell to his knees. His car. Gone. "Crowley?"  
  
He picked up a part of the car that was by his knee and kissed it. "You were a good car." He muttered, and felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.  
"Crowley, I am sorry about your car, I know you loved it, but we need to go now!"  
"I am having a moment here!"  
"He's still got a gun!" She pleaded. He turned his eyes up to Aziraphale. The urgency written across this new face was unmistakably an expression of the angel's. Crowley rose, and her hand fell away, big eyes following his.  
"All right." He muttered, stalking forward. Shadwell and the woman were stood where they'd left them, Shadwell saying some mumbo-jumbo about his finger sending the young soldier to "meet his maker", which Crowley knew by Aziraphale's sigh, was crap. A snap of his fingers and the soldier vanished. "Crowley?" Instead of an accusation, as he'd expected, it came out of the angel's mouth as a question.  
"He's fine, on a beach somewhere, I promise angel." She took his word for it, and they continued through the gate, the humans following behind them. He spied more soldiers in jeeps speeding towards them, and mentally shook himself. "Okay, I need to get over the car thing." He muttered, as he heard Aziraphale talk to the humans.  
"You may need to brandish your weapon Sergeant Shadwell." Aziraphale smiled at the man. "We are here to lick some serious butt!" She beamed, pleased that she'd used an up to date expression.  
" 'Kick', Aziraphale, it's 'kick butt', for Heaven's sake!" Crowley easily fell into their old banter routine. Then, he realised what he'd just said, and grimaced. "Uhh, I can't believe I just said that!" They continued towards the incoming soldiers. Crowley stopped, waiting for a jeep to come to him, and felt Aziraphale stop beside him. "The end of the world." The demon muttered sullenly, sneaking a glance at the angel. Aziraphale gave a grimace. "The end of the world." She intoned, sounding just as thrilled as Crowley.  
"Oh dear!" Madame Tracy exclaimed at their dialogue. "The end of the world!"


End file.
